A variety of methods and related apparatus have been developed for the purpose of suspending christmas lights from eaves on a house. All of these methods and related apparatus are to some extent deficient. Each "string" of christmas lights consists of a plurality of sockets, into which light bulbs are inserted, connected by a shielded electrical cord. One method involves suspending the christmas lights from an eaves trough on a house. A variety of specially designed clips have been developed for this purpose. These clips suspend the christmas lights from the outer most peripheral edge of the eaves trough. The best functioning clip developed for this purposes has a generally "U" shaped gripping portion which grips the sockets such that the light bulbs are suspended in parallel spaced relation to the eaves trough. This clip has a number of deficiencies. The light bulbs and cord vibrate against the eaves when exposed to strong winds, which often damages the delicate filaments in the light bulbs. The clip and the cord are clearly visible from the sidewalk, detracting from the aesthetics of the light display. The cord and bulbs are directly exposed to ultra violet rays of the sun which, over time, causes their deterioration. The cord is suspended in the eaves trough, which sometimes leads to blockage of the eaves trough. Another method of suspending the christmas lights from the eaves of on a house involves using "tabs" which are inserted under the shingles. This method is unsightly as a large portion of the tab as well as the light cord and socket remain visible. In addition, there are functional deficiencies as the tabs which suspend the lights are extremely prone to vibration when exposed to strong winds and suspend the lights at an angle. The tabs tend to deteriorate due to constant exposure to the elements, including the effects of the ultra violet rays of the sun and exposure to snow, sleet and the like. Another method involves using a permanent clip which is attached to the house by means of nails or screws. These permanent clips are always visible, and upon removal scar the exterior finish of the house. Over time, the nails or screws used to attach the clips rust.